Onu-Metru (Metru Nui)
'''Onu-Metru' is the district of Metru Nui representing Earth. It is the western part of Metru Nui and is the home of the island's famous Archives. History Onu-Metru is best known as the home of the legendary Archives, although they now stretch under most of Metru Nui. Most Onu-Matoran are Miners or Archivists, and are so used to underground work that they have developed their own form of night vision. During the Metru Nui Civil War, Onu-Metru sided with the Ta-Matoran. To stop the conflict, Teridax trapped great amounts of the armies in the Archives, and unleashed the exhibits onto them, in what would be known as the Archives Massacre. About a month before the Great Cataclysm occurred, Toa Lhikan went to Onu-Metru and delivered to Whenua a Toa Stone, with which he became one of the Toa Metru. Some time after Whenua retrieved the Onu-Metru Great Disk, Nuparu went to Whenua and told him about a leak in the Maintenance Tunnels of the Onu-Metru Archives that could potentially worsen and cause the Silver Sea to rush into the Archives. The Toa Metru ventured into the Archives but decided to split up as the path divided into six separate paths. Soon it appeared the Toa Metru were turning on each other, until it was discovered that a shape-shifting Rahi, called Krahka, had been assuming different forms of each of the Toa Metru. She was quickly defeated when she shape-shifted into an amalgamation of all six Toa Metru, as the powers of the six Toa were too much to bear and caused too much strain, so she was forced to retreat in the form of a Lava Eel. .]] Following the Great Cataclysm, the Archives were breached and the exhibits shattered, unleashing all the different types of wild Rahi that were contained upon the city. When the Visorak moved into Metru Nui, Onu-Metru was heavily guarded due to the fact that the Visorak could get easier access to the Archives and mutate any of the Rahi that stayed inside the Archives. By the time the Visorak horde disbanded, the Onu-Metru region was severely damaged by the earthquake and the rampage of the wild Rahi. About 1,000 years later, the Turaga Metru, Toa Nuva and Matoran returned to Metru Nui, and their work began to rebuild the city. After Ta-Metru was repaired, Onu-Metru was in the process of slowly being reconstructed by the Matoran while some stayed in Po-Metru until their homes were rebuilt. Later, Onu-Metru was completely repaired by the Staff of Artakha. Despite the Staff of Artakha doing its' job in repairing everything, it is still dangerous for Matoran to go into the Archives due to the large number of wild Rahi that are still free. Along with the rest of Metru Nui, Onu-Metru was greatly damaged when a fragment of Aqua Magna impacted the Core Processor during Teridax's battle with Mata Nui. The surviving Matoran evacuated the Matoran Universe for the surface of the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Notable Aspects Notable Inhabitants *Whenua - Former noted Archivist and Toa Metru turned Turaga. *Nuparu - Former inventor of the Boxor and Vahki, and former Toa Inika turned Toa Mahri. *Tehutti - Rival of Whenua who knew the location of the Onu-Metru Great Disk. *Mavrah - Archivist who fled with some of the first known Rahi into the Maze of Shadows. (Deceased) *Onua - Toa Nuva. Significant Locations *Archives **Fikou Web **Mavrah's Sub-Level - After the failed Underwater Rahi Study and disappearance of Mavrah, Turaga Dume renamed the sub-level after him to honor his presumed death without revealing the Study to the Metru Nui public. *Lightstone Mines - The source of all Lightstones on Metru Nui. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''Through My Own Eyes'' *''Late Dawns'' (Mentioned Only in an Alternate Universe) *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''BIONICLE: The Beginning'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''Comic 19: Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Comic 21: Dreams of Darkness'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Whenua's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru Promo Animations'' *''Vahki Online Animations'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' See Also *Gallery:Metru Nui Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Northern Islands Category:Cap'n K Category:Koji